Black Thunder
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Manjoume. No empezó siendo el favorito, ni el más aclamado apesar de sus habilidades. Manjoume ha pasado por mucho, pero puede gritar con orgullo que lo ha logrado. Que es un trueno negro listo para destruir a todo el que se ponga enfrente
1. En una sola noche

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **19. En una sola noche

* * *

Empacó sus pertenencias, el deck que había creado y cuidado desde pequeño, y también su odio y resentimiento, que hacían su maleta un poco más pesada, pero soportable. Al día siguiente se marcharía a la Academia de Duelos, al día siguiente empezaría su camino para convertirse en el Rey, lo que merecía ser; dejaría a sus molestos hermanos, su horrible familia, la humillación y el odio.

Una sola noche, una insignificante noche llena de estrellas, era lo único que lo separaba de su destino. No pensaba en nada más, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en visualizarse derrotando a duelistas sin nombre ni rostro, alzándose tanto, que sus hermanos tendrían que postrarse a sus pies, porque se ha terminado el tiempo en que él, Manjoume Jun, será pisoteado.

Se ha terminado el tiempo y cuando recuesta la cabeza contra la almohada, empieza la cuenta regresiva.

_Uno... Dos... Tres..._

En esa locura sin sentido, en ese afán de poder, cierra sus ojos grises.

Mañana será otro día.


	2. Prohibido

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **25. Prohibido

* * *

Se lo había prohibido a sí mismo desde que pisó la Academia, el perder y eso incluía los exámenes de admisión. Pelear contra los profesores era extenuante y a la vez, necesario. Sí, para mostrarle a todos que el hijo de los Manjoume también podía, que no necesitaba de trato especial ni mucho menos miradas lastimeras. Su deck nunca le fallaba, ese poderoso deck que representaba a su corazón, su coraza contra el mundo. No tuvo muchas dificultades, por supuesto. No tuvo muchas dificultades, porque tenía poder, porque no le intimidaban las estrategias de su oponente, porque su cartas eran certeras, como sus palabras frías y su sarcasmo.

Al finalizar el duelo, con un aplastante ataque de su Dragón de nivel ocho, a nadie le quedó duda de que podía, de que debía ser respetado. Impresión que se reforzó cuando se le entregó un uniforme azul, señal de la élite.


	3. Una rosa roja

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **26. Una rosa roja

* * *

_Es buena._ Ese pensamiento fugaz cruza su mente, al tiempo que une los brazos y escruta, con esos ojos grises similares a dagas, los duelos que se llevan a pocos metros de él, bajo las gradas. Los exámenes de admisión siguen sucediéndose, pero ninguno ha sido particularmente bueno en su opinión. No hasta que la ve a ella. No tiene mucho de especial —o eso cree—, su rostro podría olvidarsele fácilmente, pero es su duelo, su estrategia y su pasión, lo que le llaman la atención, los que son un poderoso imán que atrae miradas, no sólo la suya sino también la del resto de los espectadores. _Tenjouin Asuka_. Una rosa roja entre simples hierbajos, una rosa roja llena de espinas que quiere desafiar, probar, romper.

Y eso no es todo. El año promete ser metéorico. Yuuki Juudai hace su aparición unas horas después. Es insolente, es problemático y es bastante bueno, lo ha dejado boquiabierto, rabioso. Tenjouin, Juudai, Marufuji Ryo, todos ellos caerán. Sus ojos no se han posado en ellos para admirarlos, son sus blancos, sus próximas víctimas.


	4. Repetición

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **08. Repetición

* * *

Había estado deseándolo desde que lo supo, desde que se enteró que Yuuki Juudai tenía fama de buen duelista. Había estado deseando batirse contra él, bajarle los humos y humillarlo, como el simple Osiris Red que era. Por eso no vaciló cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad, no vaciló ni ante los rumores, ni los gritos de apoyo que todos le dirigían al castaño. Su deck era fuerte, el de Juudai simple basura. Él era fuerte, Juudai simplemente un suertudo. El combate estaba decidido desde antes de empezar. Sí, estaba decidido que perdería.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo, incapaz de creerlo. Tratando de recordar todos los movimientos que lo habían llevado a esa gran derrota, la primera desde que había entrado a la Academia. No podía precisarlo, no podía soportarlo. Los rostros de todos parecían burlarse de él, o quizás sólo se contorsionaban debido a la rabia que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo. _Yuuki Juudai había ganado_. Y él quedado en deshonra, en vergüenza. Sintió cómo el peso de años y años de humillaciones volvía a caer sobre su espalda, sintió... Casi oyó, los gritos de burla de sus hermanos. _Inútil, innecesario._

Pero aunque temblaba, nunca rompió a llorar. No era eso lo que se esperaba de él, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Convertiría esa rabia en una nueva estrategia. No dejaría que se volviera a repetir.

Juudai podía saborear la victoria cuanto quisiera, no le duraría. No mientras él se llamara Manjoume Jun.


	5. Encanto

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **12. Encanto

* * *

_Son un encanto._ Cuando esos pensamientos agridulces y violentos le arremetían, solía pensar con sarcasmo de sí mismo y de los demás. _Son un encanto. _Porque apoyan siempre al ganador, al niño bueno. Y él, que está hecho para brillar, se queda atrás, es pateado, humillado, derrotado. No le ha bastado a Yuuki Juudai con terminar con su orgullo, también ha venido a pisotearlo Misawa, ¿y quién vendrá después, Marufuji Sho? Es irónico, irónico y humillante, porque ya no queda nada de lo que solía ser, porque ya no sabe qué solía ser, ni qué debe creer, porque ha decepcionado a sus hermanos, pero más que a ellos, quienes no le importan, a sí mismo.

Ha perdido tantas veces y tan humillantemente, que no sabe si el duelo es lo suyo. Quizás debería de estar apoyando a su familia, haciendo dinero en lugar de pensar en sueños, de jugar a la escuelita y las clases. Sí, ésa es la solución.

Él nunca será un chico bueno, un héroe para toda su generación. No tiene caso.

Y obedeciendo a sus impulsos, decide irse de la isla, hacia un futuro que desconoce y que le traerá muchos más cambios de los predecibles.


	6. Sentido común

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **06. Sentido común

* * *

Siempre se consideró especial, mucho mejor que los demás en casi todos los aspectos. Dinero, poder, educación. Sí, la élite. Pero no fue hasta que conoció al trío Ojama cuando se dio cuenta de que era diferente, especial de otra manera... Alguien posiblemente loco. Si esas tres figuras eran monstruos de duelo o manifestaciones de su conciencia —una realmente bizarra y extraña—, no quería tener nada que ver con ellas, no quería terminar en un psiquiátrico, definitivamente no quería ser así de especial.

—¡No se preocupe, jefe! ¡Juudai también habla con los espíritus del duelo! —le anunciaron las tres pequeñas y ruidosas figuras, riendo como si eso fuera a calmarlo de alguna manera.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó aparentemente al aire, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a su rival, quien tenía un apasionante duelo contra Sho.

Los tres ojamas asintieron enérgicamente, pero eso no provocó respuesta alguna.

Si Juudai los veía y hablaba con ellos... Y si él podía también, ¿en qué mundo vivía? ¿O acaso era sentido común entre los locos? No quería saber la respuesta.


	7. Un empujón

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **13. Un empujón

* * *

Fubuki siempre ha tenido mucho éxito entre las estudiantes, Manjoume lo sabe con tan sólo verlo paseándose por la Academia, con un séquito de mujeres detrás. Lo que no sabe es cómo lo hace, qué fórmula mágica emplea para tener a tantas chicas enamoradas de él, mismas a las cuales aunque no desdeña, tampoco presta demasiada atención. Y él... en cambio él... Aún siendo rico, poderoso y, por qué no decirlo, un excelente duelista, no tiene a nadie.

No es que le interese tener su propio club de fans, porque sabe que todas ellas serían unas cabezas huecas indignas de su atención. Es sólo que no puede explicárselo, el por qué la única chica que le gusta no le hace caso, ni se lo hizo nadie más desde que entró.

—Tienes que ser más dulce —le dice Fubuki, mientras afina su guitarra con cierta despreocupación—. A Asuka le gustan los tipos fuertes y arriesgados, sólo que no lo dice muy seguido —entonces guiña un ojo y trata de ocultar que se refiere a Juudai, porque sabe que esa relación nunca dará frutos—. ¿Qué tal ser un poco más arriesgado? ¿Le has dicho?

—No, aún no, maestro —suspira él, como si hubiera pasado mil años de sufrimientos y rechazos—. No sé cómo.

—Deberías, nada pierdes con intentar —se pone de pie y dirige una mirada al horizonte, entre melodramático y pensativo—. Te ayudaré. Pero antes prométeme una cosa.

—¿Qué? —no está seguro de salir con algún ridículo disfraz por el campus, pero si su maestro le pide ese favor... por ella, sería capaz.

—No le hagas daño.

Manjoume parpadea con sorpresa, pues se espera cualquier locura menos ésa.

—Nisiquiera lo había pensado.

Fubuki sonríe. De entre todas las cosas que le ha dicho, sabe que esa es la más cierta de todas.


	8. Imitación

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **23. Imitación

* * *

No entendía cómo, pero poco a poco se habían hecho amigos, casi opacando su posición como rivales. Juudai no era un muchacho —demasiado— conflictivo y sabiéndolo llevar hasta se divertían juntos. Había surgido de la nada su amistad, su relación entre el pequeño grupito que se fue formando, lleno de risas y solidaridad, uno al que nunca creyó pertenecer. Y ahora, era extraño no verse en él, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido al mismo círculo. Uno en el cual Juudai es el centro, mientras que los otros giran a su alrededor sin perder su propio brillo, aportando siempre cosas nuevas.

Todavía le cuesta trabajo adaptarse y quitar sus gestos altaneros y hoscos, pero a nadie importa. E incluso es aún mejor con ayuda de Fubuki, quien nunca pierde oportunidad de ayudarlo con la siempre firme Asuka, trayendo un montón de risas extra a la manada.

Pero lo único que le da la certeza de que pertenece ahí y de que en realidad todo, absolutamente todo es sincero... Es que, sin saberlo, también imita el famoso Gotcha al ganar, como su mejor amigo y rival en todos los duelos.


	9. Equipaje

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **17. Equipaje

* * *

Revisa dos veces para cerciorarse de que no ha olvidado nada, de que no será como la última vez, cuando todo resultó ser un desastre que por poco termina con la carrera de Edo. Al fin, se da cuenta de que no falta nada, de que su equipaje está bien hecho y terminado, listo para partir con él de regreso a casa.

Ha aprendido mucho de Edo —a quién siempre creyó un cretino, brillante, pero pretencioso—, de la industria, de los duelos, de la responsabilidad. Y siente que sigue creciendo, que en su maleta, que alguna vez guardó odio y rencor, ahora lleva aprendizaje y humildad, cualidades que nunca pensó poseer, ni soñó tener.

—Buena suerte —le dice Edo, quien lo observa desde la entrada de su 'lujoso' apartamento, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que casi pareciera la de un padre despidiéndose de su único hijo—. Quizás algún día nos enfrentemos de nuevo y, quizás, me derrotes.

Manjoume corresponde la sonrisa, aunque la de él es más irónica y tiene un tinte de agradecimiento también.

—Adiós —dice simplemente y pasa por su lado, pues no necesita dar las gracias, Edo ya lo sabe, después de todo.

—Adiós —responde el otro, con el asomo de una risita deshaciéndose en un leve bufido, pues nunca creyó que se daría toda esa situación y que, la persona que siempre le pareció altanera, pero brillante, vendría a colarse en su vida. De ésa manera y quizás, sólo quizás, de otras, como la persona que más lo ha comprendido además de Saiou y su propio padre.


	10. Blanco y negro

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **02. Blanco y negro

* * *

Parece todo un sueño, una mentira muy vívida, que se transforma en imágenes borrosas bajo sus párpados. Antes veía toda la vida de color negro, ese pesimismo infundado por sus hermanos, su propia ropa y color de cabello, quizás demasiado negativo, quizás demasiado real y racional. Como él.

Ahora, no sabe dónde ha quedado todo ello. Y la vida, su vida, ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Ahora todo es blanco y brumoso, borroso como las olas del mar salpicando contra las olas, casi irreal. A veces, casi siente que todo es un sueño, una mentira muy vívida, escudada tras la luz destelleante de Saiou, la sociedad élite de la que es líder y la sonrisa —por fin dirigida a él— de Asuka.

Entonces se mira al espejo, vestido todo de blanco, un color que ni en sueños llegó a gustarle. Y piensa que está bien, que todo está bien mientras se sienta a gusto, mientras se funda con ese aturdimiento placentero, que le permite diambular por la vida sin preocupaciones, sin ver la realidad.

Después de todo, la luz es su salvación.

Su primera y única oportunidad de brillar.


	11. Después de

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **18. Después de

* * *

No había olvidado sus sentimientos por ella, nunca lo hizo, pese a los acontecimientos del último año, desastrosos e inevitables. Pero la fuerza de esos sentimientos sólo regresó con toda su complejidad cuando llegó el final de las clases, del ciclo escolar y de su estadía en Duel Academia, porque le era difícil visualizar los días venideros sin despertarse en las mañanas, para verla esperando pacientemente a su hermano en las escaleras de Obelisk y la sonrisa cortés y amigable que le dirigía siempre que le daba los buenos días. Pronto ya no habría nada de ello.

Pronto Asuka se marcharía a Estados Unidos y él, a una carrera que parecía ser meteórica. Rumbos distintos, continentes distintos. Y él... No lo había logrado, ni una sola vez, ni una sola mirada cariñosa —no más allá de la de una amiga. Nada.

La última noche se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, la de un buen perdedor, la de un resignado, misma que ella lució cuando fue rechazada por Juudai. Supuso que así debió sentirse también, supuso que no había nada más que hacer.

—Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?

Hasta que esas palabras cruzaron sus labios, curvados en una sonrisa expectante. Después de todo, aún no era el final.


	12. Nunca desaparecerá

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **03. Nunca desaparecerá

* * *

_¡Ichi, Jyu, Hyaku, Sen...!_

El eco aún resuena en sus oídos, alentándolo como si fuera una poderosa droga de la cual nunca quiere desprenderse, no ahora que la conoce. Apoyo, amistad, si se le puede llamar de otra manera. Algo bastante reconfortante, algo que sube como euforia por sus brazos levantados, le hace estallar la cabeza y gritar con todos los demás, algo que nunca desaparecerá de su memoria.

Y es a partir de ese momento que se da cuenta de que ha conseguido lo que siempre ha querido, algo que por supuesto el dinero no puede comprar y que siempre ahuyentó con su actitud prepotente y esnob. Pero no hay más, ya no más. Ha aprendido de Edo Phoenix los sacrificios que un profesional tiene que hacer, ha aprendido de Juudai el valor de las cartas, de la amistad; de Asuka algo que nunca creyó necesitar y de Fubuki algo de hermandad.

Pronto será la despedida de Duel Academia, pronto ese grito al unísono de todos sus amigos y admiradores se apagará para ser reemplazado por el de muchas personas, muchísimas, a las cuales espera nunca defraudar.

Porque así como ese grito de aliento es su droga, su sostén y puerto seguro, eso quiere ser para las personas que lo vean tener un duelo y nunca, jamás, desaparecer de sus mentes.


	13. Es culpa del frío

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **04. Es culpa del frío

* * *

Ha perdido la cuenta de los años que han pasado como simples parpadeos. Lo único que lo mantiene consciente del tiempo es el espejo, el paso de los años que va haciendo mella en sus facciones, cada vez más angulosas y adultas, dignas del hombre que es, cuya sonrisa, aunque no tan frecuente como se prometió que sería, sigue dominando las arenas de duelo con su ya famoso lema.

Es un hombre, sí. Y además de eso, nada más ha cambiado. Nisiquiera ella. Probablemente esté más alta y se arregle de otra manera, mucho más acorde a su edad, pero el cabello dorado sigue siendo igual de largo y sus ojos refulgen la misma decisión que en sus años mozos, haciéndole recordar grandes aventuras y a su vez, grandes rechazos.

Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en que le ha pedido a Asuka salir con él, mismas en las cuales ella lo rechaza con una u otra razón, nunca excusa, eso lo sabe. Su estudios en América, su preparación como duelista, su trabajo en Duel Academia, todo eso ha ido posponiendo su vida amorosa, pero él sigue intentando, esperando que un día todo de frutos.

Ese día, un invierno particularmente de ensueño en América, ambos pasean por las calles en busca del árbol navideño de rigor, ése iluminado con cientos de luces y tan famoso en todo el mundo. Manjoume se siente nervioso, siempre está nervioso cuando se trata de ella, pese a que ya lo ha intentado infinidad de veces. Va a pedírselo por millonésima vez y esperar por un milagro navideño. Y si no... siempre puede volver a intentar.

Asuka está bastante ensimismada mirando por un escaparate donde se exhiben cartas nuevas y raras, pero voltea cuando el hombre la llama suavemente, con ese tono que le dice lo que está a punto de pasar.

Sonríe. Sí, sabe lo que le va a pedir y se sonroja, porque nunca pensó que sería más que un capricho de adolescente y que hasta ese día, a tantos años de sus correrías en la Academia, él seguiría insistiendo.

—Tenjouin-kun, ¿te casarías conmigo? —esas no eran las palabras que quería, pero salieron, traspasaron sus deseos más ocultos para transformarse en sílabas que la dejaron aún más anonadada y pensativa.

—Sí —dice ella tras meditarlo un segundo y siente su cara enrojecer al imaginarse lo contento que se pondrá Fubuki.

—Te has puesto roja —Manjoume apenas y puede creer lo que ha escuchado, así que para no obviar el hecho de que está que salta de felicidad, apunta a sus mejillas con una media sonrisa.

—_Es culpa del frío._

Asuka le dirige una sonrisa y comienza a caminar de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado y, por unos instantes, todo parece un sueño, hasta el que aceptara casarse con él... Pero sólo es hasta que siente que ella tira de su mano para impulsarlo a caminar que se da cuenta de que todo es real.

Y lo será hasta que la muerte los separe.


	14. Callejón sin salida

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **09. Callejón sin salida

* * *

Todavía no puede olvidar esa sensación que lo persigue en ocasiones, cuando las cosas no van del todo bien, cuando las derrotas y las habladurías hacen mella en su carrera y en su mente; peor aún si sus hermanos están involucrados o en problemas.

En su último año estuvo a punto de rendirse para siempre, Darkness lo aplastó como un insecto temeroso de salir al mundo, impactándolo contra una cruel realidad que debería de afrontar eventualmente. Por eso, cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado mal, cuando no van como él desearía y la desesperación lo hace arrojar todo lo que tiene enfrente, desearía seguir dentro de esa oscuridad, limpia y llana, vacía, cálida...

Porque es un reto enfrentarse a la vida, a ese callejón sin salida que de vez en cuando viene a probarlo, que lo ahoga, justo como esas olas furiosas que Darkness le mostró, que lo arrastran, lo deshacen, lo rompen.

Y sí, a veces se piensa un cobarde. Todo el mundo lo es un poco, pero él, Manjoume-sanda no se lo permitirá. Nunca le ha gustado el mar, ni mucho menos ser arrastrado.

Así que nadará contracorriente todo lo que sea necesario, hasta encontrar esa luz, la luz del mañana y del nuevo día que se dibuja detrás de sus ventanas, cuando despierta empapado en sudor.

Ha sido sólo una pesadilla.


	15. Aún falta

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **27. Aún falta

* * *

A Manjoume le encanta ver la televisión, los canales de paga costosos que ponen sus padres siempre tienen programación interesante, caricaturas que lo hacen reír y otras muchas series que ponen a su madre a lagrimear. Pero lo que más le gusta ver, cuando toma el control remoto y se acerca al aparato, son duelos. Siente una indecible adrenalina al ver a los mejores batiéndose a duelo, convocando monstruos que si quisiera podría tener, pero que quizás nunca use de la mejor manera, ni tan bien como Yuugi-san a quien admira, a quien, día a día, sigue en los torneos de Ciudad Batallas, ávido de nuevas noticias sobre el de Rey de los Juegos.

Supone que será así algún día, es más que obvio que él también está destinado a esa grandeza, pese a que su deck está poco estructurado y apenas lo dejan usarlo, lo sabe, corre por sus venas esa certeza.

Un día quizás —y aunque aún falta—, se codeará con Yuugi, con Seto Kaiba, con Jonouchi Katsuya. Y, por supuesto, les vencerá.

Porque está destinado a ser Rey, un Rey que en esos momentos sólo puede ver televisión cuando su madre se lo indica.


	16. Algún día

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **29. Algún día

* * *

Nisiquiera le importa el estar rompiendo las reglas de buena etiqueta, no pese a que se las grabaron a fuego en la mente, viniendo de esa estirpe tan noble, como siempre recita su padre con solemnidad. Le han dicho que algún día, cuando tenga la edad y la madurez suficientes, se unirá a sus hermanos para dirigir el Grupo Manjoume y que todo lo que ve, hasta donde no alcanza la vista, será suyo.

Pero él, por supuesto, no puede aceptarlo. Y cruza los brazos con decisión antes de decidirse a hacer una rabieta, pues ha vivido muchos años alimentándose de ese sueño que le susurra al oído que conocerá a Yuugi-san, que vencerá a los mejores y todo mundo gritará su nombre. Por ende, el trabajo aburrido y gris de esa oficina no es para él y se niega a aceptarlo.

Incluso aún cuando su padre lo amenaza con desheredarlo, dejarlo en la calle —lo cual haría mucho más difícil cumplir su sueño, más no imposible—, no hace otra cosa que mirarle con desafío en sus pupilas grises como dagas. Y no dice ni media palabra, no admite réplicas.

Si tan sólo tuviera ese carácter para los negocios otro sería el asunto, pero él...

Algún día él será un excelente duelista y no un oficinista.


	17. Treinta

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **30. Treinta

* * *

Parece salido de una mala película de acción y ante dicho pensamiento una sonrisa se dibuja en las comisuras de sus labios, que desentonan completamente con su rostro crispado por los nervios y el sudor. Lo rodean treinta de sus compañeros, ¡treinta! Los mismos que ha vencido en repetidas ocasiones, en una danza sin fin, macabra y que está cumpliendo el objetivo de drenarlo de toda energía. Pero, ¿qué puede hacer? Prometió ganarles tiempo, prometió proteger los valiosos segundos que les llevaría encontrar un lugar seguro, uno que nunca alcanzará.

Pero no sabe qué es peor, no sabe cuánto más aguantará y le da risa imaginarse siendo uno de ellos, de esos zombies que recorren la escuela buscando pelea absurda y sin sentido.

Al menos los he ayudado. Piensa cuando se ve acorralado por fin y no tiene ni la suficiente fuerza como para levantar una carta. Al menos ha sido diferente de la última vez. Porque ya no piensa en sí mismo sino en los demás, sus amigos y en ella, por supuesto.

Está a punto de unirse al ejército de Yubel y le da terror al mismo grado que risa. Será un oponente formidable una vez convertido, así que deberán cuidarse de él, eso puede jurarlo, pero, por otro lado... Si alguno de ellos se encuentra con él... Quizás le haga daño.

Y eso es lo que menos quiere ahora que por fin han logrado comprenderse.


	18. De ahora en adelante

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **01. De ahora en adelante

* * *

Sus hermanos siempre han tenido razón, pero incluso a esas alturas no piensa admitirlo. Su orgullo puede y pesa mucho más que millones de yenes, puede y pudo mucho más que sus influencias, elevándolo por sí mismo a ser uno de los mejores, alejado de las faldas de su madre y los pantalones de su padre, para ser un simple mortal; uno sobre el cual el apellido Manjoume no es un yugo, sino un orgullo y también uno más entre muchos.

Porque le costó abrirse paso en el medio, noches en que cabeceaba de avión en avión sin saber cuándo podría dormir o comer propiamente de nuevo; noches en que no supo si triunfaría, su podría subsistir sin pedir ayuda, noches en que, simplemente, quería rendirse.

Claro que nunca lo hizo. Pero ahora puede admitir con toda razón que sus hermanos estaban en lo cierto cuando afirmaban que no podía vivir de los duelos para siempre, que algún día tendría que acabar su carrera y retornar a ellos, para ocupar la oficina que siempre le ha estado destinada, grisácea y tan apagada como una derrota.

Quizás ellos previeron que no estaría toda su vida frente al público, entonando a voz en cuello ese lema tan famoso, pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que no le dolía, de que había aceptado retirarse por cuenta propia, dejando a las generaciones venideras continuar su legado. Ya que para él se ha abierto un nuevo camino, una nueva aventura y es la de buscar una familia y un hogar al cual regresar, tras tantos años de vagar sin rumbo.


	19. Alrededor del mundo

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **07. Alrededor del mundo

* * *

Le hierve la sangre de tan sólo verlo, le hierve la sangre al saber que es más popular que él, que su compañía tiene mejores recursos y que todos le aplauden, como si llevara ese horrible apellido como una corona reluciente sobre su llameante cabello, obligando a todos a subyugarse ante él.

Amon Garam. Todos han encontrado en cierta forma algo en los extranjeros, además de sus costumbres extrañas y el acento que hace a todos reír. Johan casi parece pegado con cola a Juudai desde la primera vez que se encontraron, lo cual por supuesto deriva en amistad. O'Brien en cambio representa cierta madurez y aunque no va con las niñerías propias de la Academia, todos lo respetan por su temple y dignidad. En cuanto a James, parece encontrar fascinante todo y a todos, incluyendo a Asuka (lo cual no debería de molestarle, pero no puede evitarlo). Pero Amon... Amon es otra cosa.

Amon es un esnob, niño rico y consentido a sus ojos. Demasiado alzado como para creer que el mundo no lo merece, dado que ya le ha dado una vuelta y no ha encontrado nada que le agrade.

Y él, él se siente en la obligación moral de bajarlo de esa nube. _Literalmente._


	20. No tiene sentido

**Título: **Black Thunder  
**Claim: **Manjoume Jun ~ Chazz Princeton  
**Notas: **Basado en el transcurso del animé. Uso en japonés de los nombres de todos los personajes.  
**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Friendship/Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **30 días  
**Tema: **28. No tiene sentido

* * *

Es una extraña mezcla de emociones que no tienen sentido, pero que siguen arremolinándose bajo su espesa cabellera negra como esa noche, negra como sus pensamientos y deseos. Debe de estar loco, él, ambos. Siempre ha confiado en Juudai, terminó confiando en él sin quererlo, una amistad que simplemente surgió y nunca ha cuestionado sus tonterías porque éstas normalmente funcionan. Pero, ¿qué podría salir de ésta? Algo le da mala espina. Y mientras avanzan por oscuros senderos bordeados únicamente por altas montañas y el sonido del viento arrasando un lugar que parece desolado, no puede evitar sentir que su amigo ya ha perdido la cordura.

En ese mundo desconocido, lleno de peligros y monstruos que cobran vidas conforme los puntos de vida bajan a cero, ¿cómo podría estarlo esperando Johan? ¿Cómo puede aún albergar la infantil esperanza de ver a esa persona tan preciada para él? Quizás ya esté muerto. Quizás nisiquiera apareció ahí en primera instancia.

Trata de decirlo, abre los labios como quien está a punto de tirar del gatillo, entre temeroso y desafiante, pero es una mirada a su lado, dos ojos dorados llenos de furia y tristeza, los que logran detenerlo. Asuka parece querer decirle que lo deje en paz, no por ella, ni por los demás, que parecen igual de asustados, sino por él, por Juudai mismo.

_Ya se dará cuenta de que todo está perdido._


End file.
